parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the God of Chaos Trailer/Transcript
Transcript/Trailer 1: *Narrator: Ren the God of Humor Productions presents its all new 30th full-length animated motion picture. *Roxanne Ritchi/Belle: Is anyone here? *Oliver/Chip: Mama, There's a girl in the castle! *Jewel/Fifi: A girl. *King Julien XIII/Lumiere: A girl? *Narrator: The classic story of Beauty and the God of Chaos. He was a lonely god of Chaos, named Set, cursed by the mysterious spell. And she was the beautiful young girl who could set him and his kingdom free. *Julien/Lumiere: She's the one. She has come to break the spell! *Narrator: They were two complete opposites, *Roxanne/Belle: I don't want to have anything to do with him! *Set/Beast: She is being SO DIFFICULT! *Narrator: Until someone wonderful happened. *Roxanne/Belle: There's something sweet *Sawyer/Mrs. Potts: Straighten up! *Roxanne/Belle: And almost kind *Julien/Lumiere: Show me the smile. *Roxanne/Belle: But he was mean And he was coarse And unrefined And now he's dear *Julien/Lumiere: You look so... *Roxanne/Belle: And so unsure *Set/Beast: Stupid. *Roxanne/Belle: I wonder why I didn't see it there before *Narrator: It's a story filled with fun,... *Igor/Maurice: Ooh, I beg your pardon! *Narrator: ...adventure,... *Julien/Lumiere: Sacre bleu! Invaders! *Verminous Snaptrap/Villager: Aaaah! *Narrator: ...and dozens of wonderful new Ren the God of Humor characters. *(The Chameleon screams) *Maurice/Cogsworth: Keep it down. *Narrator: Featuring six new songs from the academy award winning composer and lyricist of The Little Duelist. *All: Be our guest Be our guest Our command is your request It's ten years Since we had anybody here And we're obsessed *Narrator: This holiday season, share the fun, the magic, and the music of an entertainment event you'll never forget. *All: Be our gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... *Narrator: Ren the God of Humor's Beauty and the God of Chaos. *All: ...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest! *(Fade to the logo reading "Beauty and the God of Chaos".) Coming soon to a computer near you! Transcript/Trailer 2: *(The Following Preview has Been Approved for All Audiences by The Motion Pictures Association of America) *(The "Ren the God of Humor" logo appears.) *(Roxanne Ritchi and Set have adjourned to the balcony, under a starry sky.) *Set/Beast: Roxanne? Are you ... happy here with me? *Roxanne Ritchi/Belle: (slightly hesitant) Yes. (She looks off into the distance.) *Set/Beast: What is it? *Roxanne/Belle: If only I could see my father again. Just for a moment. I miss him so much. *Set/Beast: (looks disappointed, then excited) There is a way. *(The pair adjourn to Set's lair, where Set hands Roxanne the Mirror.) *Set/Beast: This mirror will show you anything. Anything at all you wish to see. *Roxanne/Belle: (hesitantly) I'd like to see my father ... please. *(The Magic Mirror shines, and Roxanne turns her head away as it flashes. Then it reveals Igor fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Roxanne is shocked. Set looks at her with concern.) *Roxanne/Belle: Papa! Oh, no! He's sick,! He may be dying, and he's all alone! *(Set turns, then looks at the Rose, deep in thought.) *Set/Beast: Then ... then you -- you must go to him. *Roxanne/Belle: What did you say? *Set/Beast: I release you. You're no longer my prisoner. *Roxanne/Belle: (amazed) You mean ... I'm free? *Set/Beast: Yes. *Roxanne/Belle: Oh, thank you. (to the Magic Mirror) Hold on, papa. I'm on my way. *(She turns to leave, then turns back to give the Magic Mirror back to Set.) *Set/Beast: Take it with you ... so you'll always have a way to look back ... and remember me. *Roxanne/Belle: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me. *(Roxanne turns to leave, and Set looks down sadly.) *(Fade to black, then to the logo reading "Beauty and the God of Chaos".) Coming soon to a computer near you! Category:Movie Theaters Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcripts Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Rtgoh3 Transcripts Category:Beauty and the Beast Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Trailers